That Damned Vodka
by ameliability
Summary: Sometimes, people needed to relax and get drunk. Orb's princess was no exception.


My first one-shot. I hope it isn't too bad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**That Damned Vodka**

Athrun watched in anger as he saw **THAT** purple haired freak, no, moronic brainless ass of an idiot trying to peck **HIS** girlfriend's cheek.

"Move away from him, move away from him …" he muttered under his breath, clenching his fist.

"Yes!" he almost shouted, but clamped his hand over his own mouth just in time. Checking his watch, Athrun sighed in relief and swiftly entered the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb, Sir, but Representative Athha has a dinner to attend with the EAF's ambassador." He said in an emotionless tone, one that he had perfected over the years.

"Ah, is that so, **Alex**?" Yuna stressed on his alias. "I'm so sorry, Cagalli, I didn't know you had a business dinner. I'll see you tomorrow then." He hugged Cagalli tightly and smirked at Athrun.

"Yuna … cough … can't breathe…" Cagalli managed to choke out.

Athrun gritted his teeth. If he still had his Justice, he would have immediately blasted Yuna to a million bits and pieces.

"I'm sorry, Sir," he laid a hand on Yuna's shoulder. "If you do anything life-threatening to the Representative, I will have to restrain you." He put his other hand in his jacket, on his gun.

Once Yuna had let go of Cagalli, Cagalli straightened her attire and told Athrun, "Let's go, Ath – Alex."

Sitting in his car, Athrun turned to Cagalli and said, "I don't know why you tolerate Yuna. If I were you, I would have fired him a long time ago."

Cagalli sighed and glared at Athrun. "I told you, I can't just go around firing my council members. As much as I would like to, I simply can't. The Sarans' have plenty of support from the council."

"How I long to borrow the Freedom from Kira and solve your problem."

"Yeah, right. Hey, wait a minute!" Cagalli blurted. "If we're supposed to meet the EAF's ambassador, we should be riding the limousine … don't tell me you lied!"

"Well, a half-lie. You **were **supposed to have dinner with him, but he cancelled. So I took the liberty to release you from the evil clutches of Yuna." Athrun said drily. "Unless you wanted to be stuck with him."

"Of course not." Cagalli glared at Athrun again. "Where are we going, anyway, if we're not meeting the ambassador?"

"It's a secret." Athrun smiled.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Did I mention how much how much I hate blindfolds?" Cagalli grumbled as Athrun led her to their destination.

"Yes. 93 time, to be exact."

"Then you should have taken the hint by now, shouldn't you?"

"I'm quite and unreceptive guy."

"I couldn't tell." Cagalli shot back sarcastically.

Athrun chuckled and removed the blindfold.

"My gosh!" Cagalli gaped as she took in the beautiful sunset, the calm sea, and the flowers that spread across the green carpet.

"Over here!" Athrun shouted as he sat on the picnic mat. Cagalli treaded over and sat beside here. "Drink?" Athrun handed a small glass of champagne, which she took a sip of.

After glancing around another time, she said. "This place is so beautiful. It's so clean, and the air is so fresh."

Athrun grimaced. Clean and fresh? Yeah, right. If only she had seen the mess it was a few days ago …

* * *

"Rock, scissors, paper."

"I lost! I have to drink!" Cagalli giggled, and downed the shot of vodka in one gulp and shouted. "More! More!"

Athrun groaned. Why did he have to bring that damned vodka along?

"Cagalli." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you had enough vodka."

"Shut u –" she fell asleep and slumped against his chest. Athrun chuckled, lifted her up and carried her to his car.

While driving, Athrun looked at the blonde princess. Her bangs were covering her eyes, and her mouth was curved in a half-smile. When they returned to the House of Athha, Athrun opened the front door while trying to balance Cagalli on arm, only to come face to face with –

Kisaka.

"Athrun, have you seen…" he stopped when he saw Cagalli in his arms.

"Drunk." Athrun explained.

"I'd better go get her a cup of tea." Kisaka chuckled.

As Athrun placed her on her bed, she opened her amber eyes and said thank you.

"For?"

"Everything."

**

* * *

****How was it?**


End file.
